Zapatos
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: [One-shoot] [[Advertencia en el inicio]] ¡Miguel iba a regalar zapatos! ¡Miguel estaba enamorado hasta los huesos!... {Hecho por Gotti Calavera}


Esta historia la llevo escribiendo a inicios del fandom, era cuando mi mente se encontraba perturbada por el fin de semestre, y saca cosas locas... Espero no haber corrompido ningún personajes; pero necesito aligerar mi cabeza.

 **Advertencia: Atracción por el mismo sexo en el protagonista.**

 _Coco_ _no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 _ **Zapatos**_

* * *

Miguel era muy famoso entre las jovencitas de Santa Cecilia, más de una le ha robado un beso y lo han engañado para tener una cita con él. Él no llega a presumir sobre eso, de hecho, no hay ninguna muchacha que le llamé la atención aunque ya esté en esa edad y solo las consideré muy guapas, hasta ahora; su única preocupación es no lastimarse las manos con el frío que hace en el pueblo por el clima.

En el pequeño escenario detrás de la iglesia, la gente veía con entusiasmo como un par de jóvenes entonaban las canciones navideñas; mucha gente ya los conocía como _Los tres caballeros de Santa Cecilia_ , aunque solo estuviera el trompetista y el guitarrista, sin la violinista, pero eso no les afectaba porque eran acompañados por otros grupos de mariachis

Finalizaron de tocar al escuchar los aplausos, rejuntaron las limosnas que habían obtenido para dárselas al padre; con ese dinero se haría la kermes del catecismo y eso se agradecía a los dos jóvenes por pasar cerca del lugar cuando uno de los mariachis se lastimó la garganta por el frío que hacía.

―Te estás helando―comentó Rob mientras le devolvía los instrumentos prestados a los mariachis.

―No hay bronca, solo necesito frotar mis manos―hizo fricción y guardo sus manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera.

―Cómprate guantes.

―No los ocupo.

―Se te van a resecar las manos, a parte estás temblando como chihuahua por el frío.

Miguel no le hizo caso y rodó los ojos―Con atole se me quita.

Roberto solo sonrió ante las ocurrencias de Miguel, él sabía que no compraría guantes porque se sentía raro al tocar la guitarra con ellos; así que tendría que invitarle el atole al fin de en cuentas, si no quería ser regañado por su prima, Rosa, de no hacer nada por lo wey que era.

Después de un rato, se habían sentado en una banca cerca del puesto donde habían comprado atole, Miguel sonreía de la emoción y soplaba rápido para no quemarse la boca, aunque por el atole todo valía la pena.

―Gracias por invitarme…

―No hay de que mijo―Miguel casi escupía su manjar ante esa expresión.

Rob había actuado como una abuelita, pero lo había dicho mientras tejía― ¿Para quién es?―cuestionó con diversión.

―Me pregunto lo mismo tu prima y mi _nantli*_ , a la primera le dije para _nantli_ y a la segunda que era para Rosa.

― ¿Y…?

―Pues la verdad es para la primera respuesta―admitió con una sonrisa mientras seguía tejiendo.

―Entonces es pa' tu mamá.

―Exacto.

Mucha gente no comprendía como ellos se llevaban tan bien, parecían casi familia desde que se conocieron hace unos años atrás. Cuando el pueblo se puso pesado en contra de los Rivera al dar la noticia de que Ernesto era un fraude y las canciones eran de Héctor, su tatarabuelo. Roberto fue el único niño que lo apoyó y salió a jugar con él a pesar de todo. Era buena persona; un excelente amigo, un trompetista talentoso, le ponía esmero y dedicación a las cosas como ahora con rapidez en la que tejía la bufanda.

Últimamente ha observado a su mejor amigo más de lo que admitiría; se da cuenta de cómo muerde su labio cuando se equivoca o se le pega una tonada en la cabeza, el cómo sopla un mechón de cabello que le estorba la vista, en cómo se desparrama en la banca, todas sus costumbre habían pasado por el ojo de Miguel, y no le molestaba ninguna, excepto…

―Rob, cómprate unos zapatos.

―Lo haré cuando tú te compres guantes―dijo sin mirarlo, seguía concentrado en acabar.

―Rob, ya están todos rotos, se le ha levantado la suela y ya tiene los cordones desechos.

Puede que el sueño de Miguel es ser músico, pero el venir de una familia de zapateros era también parte de él, su oído musical hasta le hacía notar cuando un tacón estaba desnivelado o alguien chancleaba en la calle, y le llegaba a molestar ver a personas con los zapatos todos rotos.

―No tengo dinero pa' comprarme zapatos, debo de comprar los libros del semestre que viene.

No podía discutir ante esa excusa, solo se calló y miró como seguía tejiendo la lana mientras tomaba atole. La conversación fue trivial; hablaron sobre que Miguel cantaría en la iglesia para Nochebuena, que Rob se iría Nequeteje y no se verían hasta que regresarán a clases, y una u otra cosa que dejará fluir la conversación como río. Miguel acabo su atole y Rob terminó con la bufanda así que era hora de regresar a casa; en el camino empezaron a planear los próximos eventos en los que se presentarían al terminar las vacaciones.

―Y luego s-…―Miguel estornudo antes de poder terminar.

Se rasco la nariz y volvió a poner sus manos en los bolsillos; tal vez ese día no debía llevar esa sudadera con lo desgastada de los años la tela se estaba poniendo delgada, iba a hablar al respecto de eso… pero una prenda le cubrió los ojos y se sentía apretado. Rob le estaba compartiendo algo de su poncho; la pubertad les había afectado de manera diferente, a Miguel le dio rasgos un poco más duros, una voz un poco grave y una barba de chivo, pero no creció tanto. En cambio, Rob era el más alto de los dos a pesar de medir 1.75.

Así que su barbilla se apoyaba en la cabeza de Miguel ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo?

― ¿Rob?

― ¿Sí?

― ¿Y esto?

―No quiero que te enfermes, si lo haces. Tu prima me va echar la culpa por bruto―dijo y le brindó un abrazo.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía, era demasiado cariñoso, no solo con él, también con su familia, pero esas muestras de afecto en algún punto comenzaron acelérale el corazón a Miguel y sentir las mejillas muy rojas. Rob no lo hacía con mala intención, él no entendía como se podía interpretar de diferentes formas, a como él las veía eran dos amigos teniendo un abrazo y ya.

Soltó un largo silbido―Bien, creo que debemos de caminar así.

―Nos vamos a romper el hocico por andar de chistosos…

―No te apures, solo faltan unas cuadras para llegar al desvíe.

Entre paso torpes, algunos insultos en diferentes lenguas, lograron llegar al desvío; ahí cada quien iría rumbo a su casa. Rob se apartó de él.

―Bien, entonces nos veremos pronto―se iría lo más rápido que podía.

No quería que lo viera con las mejillas encendidas y si lo hacía, mentiría que era por causa del frío.

―Espera Miguelito―le detuvo antes de partir en fuga―Antes que se me olvide ¡Feliz Navidad y año nuevo por adelantado!―exclamó dándole un presente envuelto en periódico

― ¡Oh, gracias!―tragó en duro, no tenía nada para él.

―No te apures…―parecía que le leía la mente―También Rosa no tenía ningún regalo, pa' la próxima.

Le despeinó el cabello y se fue rumbo a su casa. Miguel resopló al ver su silueta perderse entre la noche y las huertas de Santa Cecilia, empezó a dar un par de pasos, pero se detuvo y desdobló el periódico… ¿guantes?

¿¡El pendejo le había regalado guantes!? Los miro con mayor atención mientras caminaba para su casa, y se dio cuenta que no había tela donde debía poner los dedos ¿se les llama guantes medios? Aunque parecían de vagabundo.

Se los probó y no le quedaban mal, a parte podría tocar instrumentos con ellas sin sentirse raro, al parecer su amigo pensaba en todo como siempre, en el periódico había una nota, escrito tanto en náhuatl como en español.

"Miguelito

Fue una friega hacer los guantes, espero que los uses

Feliz navidad"

Suspiro y sopló sobre sus manos para calentarlas un poco más, le debía un regalo, y mientras abría la puerta de su casa, sonrío al saber cuál sería el obsequio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Como todas las mañanas, antes del desayuno, Elena barría la entrada de la zapatería para abrir sus puertas al público. Hoy, la pequeña Coco le ayudaba porque se levantó temprano y ya no quería volver a dormir; no le podía negar esa petición a esa hermosa niña así que ella sería la Rivera de honor que abriría el taller.

Pero antes que la infante girara la llave, Elena escuchó unos sonidos dentro del taller, se puso delante de la niña cuando empujo la puerta y con chancla en mano largaría al animal que estaba dentro; pero Coquito se adelantó.

― ¡Miguel!―la voz de la niña llamando a su hermano sorprendió a Elena.

En una silla con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa estaba su niño Miguel dormido, roncando despacito víctima del insomnio.

― ¡Miguel!―llamó Coco con intención de despertarlo― ¡Miguelito! ¡Miguel!―Coco miró a su abuela―Parece muerto…―agarro aire― ¡Miguel ya esta el desayuno!

― ¡Pido la Chilindrina*!―exijo despertando y cayó de la silla.

Sentía sus huesos molidos, se movió con cuidado al sentir el dolor, se estiró un poco antes de darse cuenta donde había dormido, Coco y Elena querían preguntar sobre su vela en el taller; ambas sabían que Miguel nunca tomaría la iniciativa de hacer zapatos por su cuenta a menos que se lo pidieran. Pero Miguel al fin despierto, dio sus pasos firmes a la cocina.

En la mesa y con el plato servido, los integrantes que estaban en la cocina comían con ansias; Rosa, Miguel, Coco, Abel, los tíos Berto y Carmen y los padres de Miguel. Aunque Luisa estaba al pendiente de la estufa junto con Elena.

—Miguelito…—llamo la abuela que veía a su nieto ver sin tantas ganas el desayuno— ¿Qué te sucede, mi niño?

—Nada…—respondió y dio un bocado a su comida, tal vez no era el momento de pensar en el diseño de la suela— ¿Por qué preguntas?

—No hables con la boca llena—regaño su mamá.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo en el taller?—la pregunta que hizo la abuela tomo por sorpresa a la mayoría.

—Estoy haciendo zapatos…

Válgame la redundancia, casi si padre se ahogaba con el café al escuchar eso y su madre casi se le queman las tortillas, sus tíos también están boquiabierto y si los gemelos hubieran estando despiertos darían un grito al cielo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Se los voy a regalar a alguien…

Esa mañana estaba llena de sorpresas ¡Miguel iba a regalar zapatos! ¡Miguel estaba enamorado hasta los huesos! El que no entendiera como esas palabras podrían tener alguna conexión coherente, es porque es ajeno a la familia Rivera.

Es una tradición familiar, desde que se fundó la zapatería; regalar zapatos hechos por ti para tu amor, es una muestra de amor sincero. Coco lo hizo con Julio, siendo la primera en dar inicio a la tradición y persevero durante generaciones, hasta Enrique le dio zapatos a Luis; y ahora era el turno de él.

Miguel solo tenía la mirada en el desayuno, no sabía de las caras de las señoras Rivera emocionadas de conocer a la yerna, sobrina o nieta nueva, quieran saber su nombre antes que Miguel se declara formalmente. Luisa ya iba a preguntar, pero su esposo le ganó la palabra.

— ¿A quién se los vas a dar?—Enrique tenía una sonrisa de orgullo al ver a su hijo crecer.

—Son para Roberto—dijo con los hombros encogidos.

¡Vaya que si era una mañana llena de sorpresas! Porque sus caras de emoción se deformaron en una de incredulidad ¿Se los iba a dar a su amigo? ¿¡A ese muchacho!? ¡¿Al niño mandarina?!

Elena ya iba a protestar y a maldecir a ese muchacho si era necesario por envenenar la mente de su niño chiquito, debía de haber un error, pero se detuvo cuando la vista de Miguel que había estado en el plato todo este tiempo se dirigió a su hermana.

—Coco… ¿Te estás comiendo mi pan?

—No—la boca llena y las mejillas llenas del polvo que tenía la Chilindrina, la delataban. Miguel alzó una ceja—Te dejé la mitad—exclamó mostrando el trozo con mordidas.

— ¿No agarraste mi atole?—su hermana negó y verificó eso al ver su vaso, aún estaba lleno. —Bien, ¿Le puedes hacer una favor a tu hermano?—la pequeña lo miró curiosa— ¿Puedes dibujarme herraduras?

— ¿Qué son eso?

—Son esos espirales rectangulares que sueles hacer…—la niña exclamó asombraba al enterarse que tenía un nombre—Lo quiero usar para la suela de los zapatos

Hermanos discutían sobre cómo sería la suela, de hecho Coco ya tenía a la mano unas hojas y unas crayones, Miguel tanteo lo que mediría la suela e hizo la silueta; Coco comenzó a rellenar la figura sin salir de la línea (una gran hazaña para ella) y cuando lo finalizo se lo dio su hermano. Recibió un beso en la mejilla por parte de él.

―Te puedes acabar la Chilindrina…―se fue volando al taller con dibujo y atole en la mano.

Iba trabajar mucho y no debía de perder tiempo, Coco sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su hermano y más porque le dejó el resto del pan―Miguelito está muy feliz por hacerlo ¿no es cierto?

El inocente comentario de la menor hizo que los demás callaran, aunque realmente no dijeron nada, habían pensado tener una conversación a puerta cerrada con él ¿Pero valía la pena ahora? La familia se dio sus turnos para ver a Miguel en el taller.

Elena pudo ver los ojos de su abuela Imelda reflejados en los de su niño, se estaba tomando el tiempo a bocados y tenía el esmero en las manos. Lo hacía con algo de prisa, pero se relajaba en los detalles; incluso pudo ver la réplica de su hijo Enrique cuando le hizo los zapatos a su mujer.

Ya habían confirmado que eran para un chico, de solo ver el diseño y el tamaño de la suela fue suficiente evidencia. Los adultos estaban sacando sus conclusiones; porque cabía la posibilidad (y la más fuerte) que solo los hacía para su amigo sin llegar a un ámbito romántico, porque…

1) Lo dijo a la ligera, esos temas eran delicados no por la familia ¿Cómo lo tomaría el pueblo? ¿Qué tanto tendría que batallar?

2) Era Miguel…

Miguel siempre evitaba escuchar historias de amor y más si estaban relacionadas con los zapatos, por lo general los Rivera cuentan sus anécdotas; aunque para ese tipo se dan un tiempo para poder contar la tradición, la regla era a los once y sabían que Miguel de seguro estaba en las nubes soñando con hacer música a pesar de estar prohibida en la casa.

Aunque estaban con el gusanito de la curiosidad de saber el motivo, se limpiaron las manos, dieron por hecho que Miguel había mandado al diablo la tradición y solo los hacía para su amigo. Pero Rosa vio el asunto en diferentes ángulos.

Si le tomó por sorpresa lo de la mañana, pero no tanto, se puso analizar todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, algunas cuantas reacciones por parte de Miguel y su poco interés en las chicas desde que comenzaron la secundaria. Luego estaban las pruebas que se veían en el taller, si lograba terminar una parte bien hecha, suspiraba y el hoyuelo hacía su aparición para anunciar su sonrisa.

Pero era una sonrisa diferente a las demás…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estuvo haciendo el trabajo casi dos días seguidos, y logró terminarlos en la tarde del siguiente día. Se apuró a ir a la plaza, envolvió los zapatos en el periódico y se abrigo bien.

Casi iba volando para el centro del pueblo donde estaban la mayoría de los negocios, y el local de Doña Carmina aun tenía las luces prendidas y eso lo calmó, hizo todo más despacio, incluso se compró un atole y se sentó para tomarlo mientras esperaba.

El frio iba calarle los huesos si seguía dando brisas repentinas…

― ¡ _Ikniuhtli*!_ ―una mano quitó su capucha y le desordenó el cabello.

― ¡Hola…!

Rob se sentó a un lado de él―Veo que si los estas usando…―exclamó al ver las manos de Miguel.

―Tienes suerte que el atole me caliente los dedos.

―Pensé no verte hoy, ya me voy en un rato…

―Por suerte te alcance―se incorporó del pavimento con el periódico en mano―Tenía que darte esto.

Miguel le entregó el manojo de hojas viejas con algo de nervios; no sabía el porqué de eso junto con sus mejillas rojas, y aunque quería apartar la vista para no ver la reacción de su amigo, la curiosidad le ganó. La mirada de incredulidad le sorprendió.

―No soy muy bueno como el resto de mi familia, pero si los puedes usar…―quería huir al no ver más reacciones de él.

Se despediría, tiraría el envase de unicel donde se tomó el atole y correría directo a su casa sin mirar atrás, casi así todos los pasos; pero al momento de ir para tirar el vaso alguien lo agarro de la mano y sintió un abrazo fuerte.

De esos abrazos que te detienen la respiración y el latido del corazón se escucha muy fuerte…

―Gracias―susurró con alegría y se apartó de su amigo.

Miguel tardó en reaccionar ante los sucesos― ¿Por qué? Siempre nos damos regalos en estas fechas.

―No me molesta los discos o tener una nueva boquilla para la trompeta. Pero es el primer regalo que me haces con las manos, eso lo hace muy especial.

Esa sonrisa y esas palabras podían interpretarse de muchas formas―…

―Miguel estás rojo ¿tienes fiebre?

―No es nada grave…―mintió mientras se volvía poner la capucha para cubrir su vergüenza― ¿Creo que tu mamá te llama?―señaló como excusa.

― ¿En serio?―efectivamente eso sucedía.

Ambos se despidieron y cuando dejó de verlo, pudo soltar un grito al más puro estilo mariachi; ansioso, nervioso, sonrojado y alterado, todo eso estaba dentro de Miguel, era una mezcla desastrosa, pero se sentía de maravilla esa sensación.

Así estuvo todo el camino de regreso a su casa, hasta que se topó con su prima que fue al mercado por unas cosas, intento ocultar su emoción; pero era demasiado evidente.

― ¿Y cómo te fue? ¿Si le gustó?

―Por supuesto…―se infló el pecho de orgullo―Lo de hacer música y zapatos lo llevamos en la sangre.

―Claro, ¿cómo reacciono?

―Debiste ver su cara―aunque Miguel intento sonar con burla, no funciono.

Sus ojitos castaños los delataban y la vista de Rosa, a pesar de usar lentes, no era tan ciega, lo pasó por alto y quiso atreverse a lazar una pregunta más directa.

― ¿Los zapatos eran para un amigo?

―Rosa, tú me viste, no soy tan tonto. Sé que toda nuestra familia paso por el taller mirándome raro…―eso la tomó por sorpresa―Es por eso que la costura me empezaba a salir chueca.

―Entonces ¿Sabías qué están preocupados?

―No es para tanto, solo estaba haciendo zapatos.

―No era solo por los zapatos.

― ¿Y bueno? ¿Por qué era?

Rosa titubeo, había muchos pros y contras por decírselo, pero ¿qué podría salir mal si lo decía?―Es por la persona que le ibas a dar los zapatos.

― ¿Y eso qué?

―Miguel, es por la tradición familiar―recalcó.

―Lo sé, hacer zapatos es de familia; los hacemos con esfuerzo y amor, y todo eso. Hay que apurarnos, Abuela Elena va hacer tamales…

Rosa ya le quería gritar a Miguel, ¡Hasta él lo había dicho! No sabía si se hacía o era burro…

¡Porque le había tocado un primo tan pendejo para no ver lo obvio!

Solo esperara que cuando lo supiera, se le quitará un poco lo bruto.

* * *

*wey: la mayoría lo escribe como "güey" y no están equivocados, pero estoy acostumbrada a escribirlo así porque siento penita por la W al no tener muchas palabras en diccionario.

* _nantli:_ palabra en náhuatl para referirse a los progenitores.

*Chilindrina: muchos lo conocen como "concha" que es un pan dulce, pero siempre me gusta más ese nombre por hacer referencia al Chavo del 8.

* _Ikniuhtli:_ significa amigo en náhuatl.

¿Gustan comentarios?


End file.
